


Chase (To Keep)

by solarbaby614



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is being chased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase (To Keep)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the And Action challenge over at olympusland . It's part of the Road to Delphi'verse (AncientGreece!AU) I'm working on.

Heavy breathing could be heard over the blood pounding in his ears and it took Percy a few moments to realize that it was his own he was hearing. He was starting to get winded and he could already feel his feet faltering as he raced through the forest, weaving through the trees. It was getting harder to see as the sunset, filling the woods dark shadows.

Rushing water could be heard not far off, and he faltered slightly, changing his direction. The river meant he wasn’t that far away from camp.

“Percy,” a voice echoed through the forest, making it sound closer than he was comfortable with.

He picked up his pace, barely managing to catch himself as his foot caught a root and he fell against a tree. It didn’t take long for him to pick himself up but it was just enough time for his pursuer to catch sight of him.

It took all of his energy but he took off again blindly, hoping he was going in the right direction. Luck was on his side and it wasn’t long before he crashed through the underbrush, his shadow hot on his heels. He was only a few feet away from camp before he was tackled.

To make things worse, he landed only a few feet from his bedroll, which they’d left to mark the edge of camp.

“Ugh,” he groaned as he was flipped over. Slightly dazed, Percy felt the overly warm body pin him down, hands wrapping around his wrists and trapping them beside his head . A familiar shape appeared over him and he could just make out the features in the firelight.

Luke grinned down at him, obviously pleased. “I win.”

“I guess,” Percy replied, trying for nonchalant and failing. He could feel himself start to flush as he squirmed, watching Luke‘s eyes darken at the action.

He could hear either Annabeth or Thalia giggle from the other side of the camp.

Luke didn’t even spare them a glance; he just swooped down and claimed his prize.


End file.
